


Healing at Helm's Deep

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, F/M, Healing, Helm's Deep, POV Female Character, Paralysis, Post-Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: Your friends were here, friends that you cared about and would see safe. You had every right to be there with them. You knew in your heart that every sword and shield counted on the battlefield, regardless of gender.But the enemy also attacks everyone, regardless of gender.Female reader is injured at the Battle of Helm's Deep, taking the blow meant for Haldir. Inspired by imagines at imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com and lordofthepotters.tumblr.com.





	1. Chapter 1

By some miracle, you’d managed to make your way into the lines of archers on the fortress wall. You’d disguised yourself not all that cleverly, but in the rush to fortify Helm’s Deep, nobody had noticed. So there you were on the battlements, in the pouring rain as tens of thousands of Uruk-Hai rattled their shields. As you shivered (from fear or from cold, you weren’t sure), you reminded yourself why you’d gone to such great lengths to get there. Your friends were here, friends that you cared about and would see safe. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were on the front lines, and as a member of the Fellowship, you had every right to be there with them. You knew in your heart that every bow, every sword and shield counted on the battlefield, regardless of gender.

Things descended into chaos so quickly it left your head spinning, but still you fought. You felt a small glow of pride with each Uruk-Hai you felled, but as the battle raged, you started to feel discouraged as men and elves fell around you, screaming. As the night wore on, you began to wear thin.

Somehow, you found yourself on the front wall, guarding the ramparts that overlooked the valley. There were bodies strewn all over, and the air smelled of death, blood, and Isengard. You slew an Uruk-Hai that had drifted towards the edge of the wall, barely making a dent in the relentless wave of soldiers.

“You there!” a voice called out from behind you. You turned to see an elf marching towards you. It was Haldir. You knew him only in passing from the Fellowship’s time in Lothlorien. You had barely exchanged ten words in all your time together, but it was good to see a familiar face nonetheless. He must have been the one to lead the troops to Théoden’s aid.

“Soldier!” Haldir said, “Pull back to the-” He stopped when he recognized you. “ _Amarth-faeg!_ ” he swore, “What are you doing out here, Y/N? You should be down below with the rest!” His mouth was turned down at the corners, but his brow was furrowed with concern.

“I have a right to defend my brethren!” you shouted.

He strode forward and took you by the arm. “I have to get you somewhere safe,” he stated, like it was a command, “The battlefield is no place for-”

You looked over his shoulder as he dragged you away. Your eyes widened when you saw an Uruk-Hai lifting his sword to strike the elf. “LOOK OUT!”

Events transpired in the blink of an eye. You wrenched yourself from Haldir’s grip. He cried something in Elvish. You turned to place yourself in between the Uruk-Hai and Haldir. The sword struck your back. You screamed and stumbled forward. The rest was choppy, all bits and pieces of memories. Pain. Crashing metal. Strong arms catching you. Wet stone, cold against your skin. A voice calling your name. The rest faded away to white.

~

“NO!” Haldir shouted as Y/N crumpled to the ground. With renewed fury, the elf leapt into action, felling the Uruk-Hai with two mighty blows. He cleaved the monster’s head from its body with a cry.

Breathing heavily, he rushed to the side of the girl that had saved his life. She had fallen to her knees- he caught her just as she passed out cold. Y/N was alive, but her breathing was shallow and ragged. Haldir propped her up against the battlements, muttering, “No, no, not this one, not her.”

“Haldir!” a voice called. He turned to see Aragorn sprinting towards him. “The King gave the order to retreat! We must pull back!” Upon approaching, Aragorn noticed the girl that Haldir was kneeling over. “By the Valar, what’s she doing here?”

“She saved my life,” Haldir breathed, “She needs medicine.”

Aragorn knelt next to them. “Y/N?” he called, shaking her gently. She groaned softly, wincing as she shifted. “Take her to the hold,” Aragorn commanded, “I will guard your passage.”

Haldir nodded, cradling the girl in his arms as carefully as he could. Aragorn was shouting orders in Elvish to the ranks below.

They raced up the battlements into the keep, Aragorn attacking all the soldiers who charged them. Soon enough, they were inside, sheltered from the storm and safe for the time being.

Théoden called out to Aragorn for help. The Ranger turned to Haldir and said, “Go, find your healers. They will help Y/N.” Haldir nodded and Aragorn dashed off to the gate.

The Elven healers were in the furthermost room of the keep, prepping for what would be the next day’s work. Haldir sighed a prayer of thanks that the hold was not crowded, and the healers not busy. “ _Ai!_ ” he called, “ _Gwaem!_ ”

One of the healers looked up. “ _Prestad?_ ”

Haldir laid Y/N down on one of the cots. “ _Boe de nestad._ ”

The healers nodded to each other. They descended into a hushed flurry of motion, making salves and cutting bandages.

Gingerly, Haldir brushed her (H/C) hair out of her now pale and clammy face. “ _Echuio,_ ” he murmured, “ _An ngell nîn._ ”

~

You woke up screaming when the healers peeled your armor away from your back. It pulled at the edges of the wound, and the white hot pain that tore through you was unholy. You reached out blindly for anything to hold on to. And then, Haldir was there.

“Hush, _av-’osta_ ,” he murmured, taking your hand and pulling you to him, “I know, I know it hurts. _Daro_ , be still.”

You clung desperately to him, gritting your teeth as your armor was removed and the remains of your tattered tunic cut away. In turn, he held you up, supporting your weight as the healers tended to the gash. It hurt to breathe, and in spite of yourself, you sobbed.

“I know,” he murmured, “ _Goheno nin_ , I’m sorry.” He could think of nothing else to do. Softly he started to sing.

 _"Tinúviel elvanui_  
_Elleth alfirin edhelhael_  
_O hon ring finnil fuinui_  
_A renc gelebrin thiliol…"_

____

His voice was not pretty, at least not by Elvish standards. It was deep and a little throaty, but it was also soothing. You were curled up against his chest, and you could feel the vibrations. It did little to distract you from the pain, but it was comforting that you weren’t alone. You were practically strangers, but that didn’t matter now. The pain overwhelmed every other thought.

The healers applied a salve to the raw edges of your flesh, and you winced. A strangled cry escaped your lips, and Haldir stroked your hair, singing the verse again.

_"Tinúviel elvanui_  
_Elleth alfirin edhelhael_  
_O hon ring finnil fuinui_  
_A renc gelebrin thiliol…"_

_____ _

_____ _

The pain started to fade. Your grip on his hand loosened, and you sighed. The healers applied the bandages carefully, wrapping them around your torso with Haldir’s help. It stung for a moment before beginning to numb.

Haldir propped you up and helped you drink something that smelled and tasted floraly and minty. Immediately, you started to feel drowsy. Your eyelids drooped, and Haldir helped lay you down again. The last thing you saw was Haldir’s face above you, and the last thing you heard was Haldir’s voice saying, “ _Losto vae, mellon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amarth-faeg=curse, "evil fate"  
> Ai=hail  
> Gwaem=Let's go  
> Prestad?=Is there trouble?  
> Boe de nestad=She needs healing  
> Echuio=wake up  
> An ngell nîn=Please (literally, "for my joy")  
> Daro=Be still  
> Goheno nin=sorry  
> Losto vae=sleep well  
> Mellon= friend


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you knew when you opened your eyes was pain. A throbbing ache ran from the base of your skull to your left side. You could barely see for the pain. You winced, trying to crawl away from the sensation with a groan.

“Try not to move too much,” a voice said nearby. You forced your eyes open again and took in your surroundings. You were laying on your right side. Haldir was sitting at your bedside. He’d changed out of his armor into a simple tunic. You could see the worry swimming behind his eyes.

“Where are we?” you asked hoarsely.

Reaching for something near your head, he answered, “Well within Helm’s Deep, far from the battlements, above the hold.” Haldir produced a glass of water and helped you sit up. “Drink this,” he instructed, gingerly holding the glass to your lips. You drank greedily, grateful for the cooling liquid running over your dry lips. When half the glass was gone and you were satisfied, he set it aside and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was stabbed,” you joked.

You thought you saw a glimmer of a smile. “You are very lucky to be alive,” he said, a shadow passing over his face, “What you did was very foolish.”

You felt your face flush. “I am just as able as-” You protested before a stab of pain silenced you.

Haldir placed a hand on your arm. “At ease. Let me finish. Disguising yourself in order to fight was reckless and you could have been killed. In fact, you almost were.” He sighed. “And for your presence, I will be eternally grateful.”

You sucked in a breath. This was not the lecture you had been expecting. You had expected a stern reprimand and instructions to know your pace. But he was thanking you. “Had it not been for me,” you murmured, “You would not have been endangered.”

“That may be,” he replied, nodding, “Or I would have been endangered in some other way. But what matters is you put yourself in harm’s way for my sake. Reckless or not, no one can deny that you were incredibly brave.”

You were flattered by his praise and you found yourself flushing again. “I only saw an elf soldier in danger.”

“And many on the battlefield would only be concerned with their own safety. Do not belittle your accomplishment so.”

Another wave of pain prevented you from replying. Haldir saw it clearly on your face as you clenched your teeth and closed your eyes in a grimace.

The bed sank as Haldir sat down next to you. “Does it hurt badly?”

You grit your teeth. “It could be worse.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

You sighed. “Yes. It hurts. And… my legs,” you started, sitting up off the pillows, wiggling your toes experimentally. Even that small movement sent shooting pains up your legs. You bit your lower lip to keep from crying out. “My legs…” You gasped. “Haldir, what if I can’t walk?”

Haldir placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Easy. I know it hurts, but Elrond will be able to help.”

“Elrond?” you echoed, looking at him with wide and anxious eyes, “But I don’t want to go back to Rivendell, I want to go with the Fellowship!” You looked down at your hands clenched into fists in your lap. “What remains of it, anyway.”

You were interrupted by the door to the room opening and a healer hurrying in carrying a few vials. “Lord Haldir,” she said, “You should have fetched me. I did not know the lady was awake.”

Haldir cleared his throat. “I was about to. Is this the medicine?”

She nodded. “Yes. If the lady is ready-”

“I’m right here,” you pointed out. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Haldir smirking. “For the pain?” you asked, referring to the vials. She nodded.

Haldir reached out and took them from her. “I can take it from here.” She raised an eyebrow, but he gestured towards the door, and she moved to leave.

“Oh,” she exclaimed, pausing in the entrance, “Your friends are waiting to see you. Are you receiving visitors?”

“Friends?” Haldir echoed.

Your face lit up. You knew who it must be. “What are you waiting for? Send them in!”

She nodded and hurried out the door. Moments later, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli walked in. They looked haggard and battleworn, but the moment they saw you, all of that changed. Legolas smiled that small grin that lit up his eyes. Aragorn chuckled with his eyebrows raised in relief, and Gimli let out a full-bellied laugh.

“She may not be a dwarf,” Gimli bellowed, “but she has the constitution of one!”

Legolas chuckled, and you joined in. It was good to see them, especially after the violence of the night before. It took your mind off the pain.

Haldir had stood off to the side, mixing the contents of the vials into a tonic. “Drink” he said quietly.

You took it and sipped. A shadow crossed over Aragorn’s face. “I am glad to see you in such good spirits,” he said gravely, “when a more terrible fate could have befallen you.”

Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “Aragorn, please, not here,” he murmured.

You sighed. “Aragorn-”

“I do not want your excuses!” he injected, “I have lost too many friends in this war!”

“And you are lucky not to have lost another.” You were surprised to see Haldir speak. You turned to see him studying Aragorn sternly, his arms crossed behind his back. “She nearly gave her life in order to save mine,” he continued, “I urge you to remember this.”

The men held eye contact for a few minutes more before Aragorn sighed. “You’re right. As reckless as it was to sneak onto the battlefield, you put up a good fight.” He bowed his head. “Thank you, _mellon_.”

You nodded back before glancing at Haldir, who looked mildly pleased with himself. When he caught you watching him, he cleared his throat. “Aragorn, a word?” he said. Gesturing towards the hall. They left, leaving you to listen to Legolas and Gimli bickering about the final tally of orcs they had slain.

~

“She cannot continue with the Fellowship!” Aragorn insisted softly so as not to be overheard.

“She does not want to go to Rivendell,” Haldir replied, “She is loyal to the company, and loyal to you.”

“Then will she not listen if I tell her to go?”

Haldir scoffed. “She didn’t listen when you told her to stay in the hold.”

Aragorn sighed. “You’re right. Perhaps she would go, if one of the others agreed to stay behind, but the Fellowship is already so divided…” The ranger rubbed his temples wearily. “The road ahead is far too dangerous, but unfortunately, that means we need as many able bodies as possible.”

There was a pause before Haldir spoke again. “Let me to Rivendell,” he said, “She won’t be made to to go alone, and you will be no more shorthanded.”

Aragorn chewed on his thumb. “You would accompany her?”

“Lord Elrond must be anxious for news from the Hornburg. Let him hear it from me himself, and let her spend her time in the Houses of Healing.”

After a moment, Aragorn nodded. “Yes,” he murmured, “Yes, that will work.” He placed a hand on Haldir’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you, truly. It will do the company good to know she’s safe.”

“It is my honor.”

“It will also be your honor to tell her the news,” Aragorn said, smirking. “She still won’t be happy to leave the Fellowship so soon.”

Haldir tensed. “Is she quick to anger?”

To his dismay, Aragorn chuckled. “Not under normal circumstances, but there’s a reason I delegate the task to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn’t taken news of the company’s departure very well. Haldir had told you that he was to accompany you to Rivendell, while the present members of the company would carry on.

“I was with the Fellowship from the beginning!” you protested, “I should see my duty to the Fellowship, and to Frodo, through to the end!”

“And we appreciate your dedication to the cause,” Aragorn said from his place leaning against the window, “but your current condition is serious. Elrond will be able to help you. He may be the only one who can.”

You crossed your arms and huffed, but said nothing. He was right- if you couldn’t walk, you couldn’t ride, and should the need arise, you most certainly couldn’t fight. Aragorn spoke the truth, but you didn’t have to be happy about it.

Legolas placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. You didn’t look at him, choosing to be petulant and childish. He spoke anyway. “Haldir is a trusted friend,” he said, “You will be in very capable hands, and you will not face this alone.”

 _Face this_. It sounded like a battle, and it kind of felt like one. But one your friends were abandoning you in, leaving you to fight it yourself. Then your eyes met Haldir’s and you felt a little bit better.

A few short days later, you said your tearful goodbyes and departed Helm’s Deep by carriage. It would take far longer by wheel and road than it would on horseback, but riding would only aggravate your injuries.

The ride was mostly quiet through the mountains and the great canyon, but you spent the journey in companionable silence punctuated by small talk. On the third day of travel, Haldir asked you how you’d come to join the Fellowship.

“I knew Boromir for a short time when I was younger,” you said, fondly recalling the dearly departed. “When I heard he was representing the White City at the Council, I insisted on coming to the summit. It was the least I could do for the Kingdom I loved. Then he put forth his sword, and swore and oath to protect the Ringbearer. It was all very heroic. And I realized that I feared being left behind- being told to mind the children and stand idly by. So, I told him he wasn’t going anywhere without me.” You chuckled at the memory. “He wasn’t all that keen on the idea, but the others welcomed another member.” As you recalled the rest of the journey, you added, “After all that has happened, I wish now that I had gone in his stead.”

Haldir had heard of the fallen hero. Gently, he put a hand over yours resting on the bench at your side. You looked up at him, mildly startled, to find him watching you with wide, soft eyes. “There was nothing you could have done,” he murmured, “From what I have been told, he was nearly as stubborn as you. You would have been powerless to make him stay, just as Aragorn was powerless to stop you.”

You felt warmth blossom in your chest at the comparison to your friend. “I suppose you’re right.”

Pulling away, he continued, “Besides, while you wish you could have spared his life, he would have been proud of you for saving mine. As far as I’m concerned, the debt you feel you owe to him is paid.”

You felt yourself flush, and you looked away, but it seemed Haldir had nothing more to say. The rest of the week passed quietly, and you said nothing until you entered the realm of the elves, when Haldir surprised you once again.

You were looking out the window with thinly veiled apprehension at the golden trees as you passed by. Haldir softly said your name and you looked to see him watching you with a furrowed brow.

“You worry without cause,” he said, “Lord Elrond is incredibly skilled. He will have no trouble healing your wounds and restoring your health.”

You smiled. “You’re very kind to me,” you said, “but that is not the only reason I worry."

He paused, tilting his head. “You are worried for your friends.”

You shrugged. “They are quite capable of taking care of themselves. But it is hard not being there to see them safe nonetheless.”

He nodded in understanding. “I am… familiar with the feeling.” His eyes studied the floor of the carriage. You sensed there was some deeper meaning to his words, but you dropped the subject.

Elrond greeted you and Haldir at the gate. “ _Mae Govannen_ ,” he said, as you were helped out of the carriage into a highly embellished handcart. “I hope your journey was not too uncomfortable?”

You and Haldir exchanged a glance. You smiled slightly. “The carriage ride was tolerable. I quite enjoyed the company.”

Elrond bowed his head to the marchwarden. “It was very honorable of you to volunteer your time,” he said.

“It was my pleasure,” Haldir replied, moving to stand behind the cart and place a hand on your shoulder. You tensed at the contact, but took comfort. You’d been to Rivendell before, but the Houses of the Healing and the healers themselves were new and strange, and the gentle weight of Haldir’s hand was warm and soothingly familiar.

“We welcome you both.” Elrond gestured towards the healer controlling the cart. “Take the lady to the House and help her get settled. Haldir, I would like you to brief me on the Battle of the Hornburg.”

You glanced at Haldir, who gave your shoulder an encouraging squeeze before letting go and stepping aside. As you were rolled away, you looked over your shoulder. Elrond was speaking, but Haldir was not paying attention. You found he was studying you, and to your own surprise, your heart fluttered in your chest.


	4. Chapter 4

You spent your days in the Houses of Healing resting, waiting, and learning to walk again. Elrond’s medicine was truly incredible, and repaired the damage done by the Uruk-Hai blade, but the recovery period had left you weak, and there was a dull pain that accompanied every step. Elrond said that with time and practice, the pain would fade, but until you recovered the strength in your legs, there was only so much he could do.

What made it bearable was Haldir’s presence. He barely left your side through it all. He would hold you up as you hobbled along, whispering words of encouragement. He helped apply the Elvish medicine, and on days when walking left you exhausted and shaky, he would let you squeeze his hand while he read to you to distract you from the ache.

Many days had passed by the time you’d fully recovered, but you were grateful for every one of them. You felt stronger than ever, replenished from the trying journey to Helm’s Deep. And around the time you’d completely healed, word arrived from Aragorn.

“They’re traveling to Minas Tirith!” you exclaimed excitedly to no one in particular. You were dining with a company of elves, among them Haldir, Elrond, and Elrond’s close companion, Lindir.

Haldir looked up from his plate of greens. “The White City?” he said, “What fate awaits them there?”

You skimmed the letter Aragorn had sent. “Gandalf and Merry travelled ahead to greet the Steward of Gondor. Aragorn says that they’ve summoned the Rohirrim, and Théoden is bringing all the men he can muster.”

“There is to be a great battle, then?” Lindir asked.

“Yes, I suppose there is,” you answered, reading the rest of the letter out loud. Aragorn wrote about the lighting of the beacons, and the path they would take through Harrowdale.

Suddenly, Elrond stood. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said, “There is urgent business I must attend to.”

“Elrond,” you called, stopping him from leaving, “You’ve been very generous to me, and I am grateful. But I’ve been wondering… since I’ve recovered quite well, I’ve wondered when I’d be allowed to go back.”

To your right, Haldir tensed. “Go back?” he echoed.

You nodded. “To the Fellowship. They’ve travelled so far, but now that I know they’re travelling to Gondor, to Minas Tirith, I can meet them when they arrive.”

Elrond pondered this. “You’re fit to travel, I don’t see why you couldn’t be there ahead of time.”

Haldir cleared his throat. “ _Mellon_ ,” he hissed, “You must consider what Lindir said. A great battle is to be had, if King Théoden is gathering all his forces.”

“We did not hide when the men fled to the Hornburg,” Elrond pointed out, “We cannot justify hiding now.”

Haldir stood, nearly overturning his chair. “May I speak to you for a moment? In private?”

You’d been watching the exchange in curious awe. When Elrond nodded and they departed, you cast your eyes down and waited for them to leave. To be polite, you struck up conversation with Lindir about the musicians, but in your heart, you were out in the hall, with the marchwarden.

~

Haldir was vehement about staying in Rivendell. “She has only just recovered,” he argued, “We cannot so swiftly send her back to war!”

“I have not justification to keep her here,” Elrond replied calmly, “I intend to meet Aragorn in Harrowdale. She may accompany me there, she is perfectly fit for the journey.”

“But is she in condition to fight?”

Elrond sighed. “That I cannot say. I suppose that is up to her to decide.”

“Then you cannot give her a choice.”

Elrond was taken aback. “What are you suggesting?”

Haldir lowered his voice. “Tell her she must stay here. Explain that… while she has full use of her legs, her reflexes may need to be sharpened once more, that she must practice handling a blade.”

Elrond’s eyes turned dark. “I will not lie to her, if that is what you mean.” He studied Haldir carefully. “If you have an ulterior motive to keep her here, which I get the feeling you do, you will have to convince her to stay by yourself. I will clear her for travel and tell her my plan. The choice to go or stay lies with her.”

With that, Elrond went to find his daughter, leaving Haldir out in the hall alone.

~

You found Haldir in the garden, looking out over the water that cascaded down the cliffs. You couldn’t help but bound over to him, you were so excited about Elrond’s decision. He had told you to find the marchwarden and share the news. You’d been so elated, you’d barely noticed the purse of Elrond’s lips.

“Haldir!” you greeted, “Did you hear? Elrond is going to give Aragorn his sword, and he said I am free to join him!”

Haldir turned, looking more tired than you had expected. You slowed your gait until you were right in front of him, and stopped. Is everything all right?”

He nodded. “Yes, Y/N/ Everything is fine. I am glad to hear that Elrond says you are well.” Even as he said this, he cast his eyes downward and worried his lower lip between his teeth.

“You say that, but you seem anything but glad.” You wanted to comfort him, to do anything to banish the dark shadows around his eyes and the crease in his brow. You wanted to reach out and take his hand.

So that’s exactly what you did.

His eyes met yours the second your fingers intertwined with his, and you felt your heart melting. You spent much time looking into those eyes. Memorizing the wrinkles at the corners during those rare moments when he smiled. And for the briefest of moments, you thought you saw those eyes shining with tears.

“Do not go to the White City,” he whispered.

You were at a loss for words. “Haldir…” you began.

He stopped you by taking your other hand. “Y/N, I beg of you. I cannot bear the thought of you returning to the battlefield.” He studied your hands in his, fingers laced together perfectly. “From the moment I saw you in Lothlórien, I knew you were someone I could not bear to lose.”

Your breath caught in your throat. You hadn’t expected something so vulnerable or so heartfelt from the elf. He had never been brusque or unkind, but from what you understood, he tended to keep to himself.

You shook your head in confusion. “What are you saying?”

He was so close to you that you were breathing the same air. “I am saying that I wish for you to stay with me. Not just in Rivendell, but in Lothlórien.”

The air between you was electric, until he pulled away. It felt like a spell had been broken. You were left feeling breathless, like he’d taken all the air with him.

He was speaking again. “Of course I know that I cannot make you stay,” he said, looking down at his hands that had clung to yours only moments ago. “I learned as much at the Hornburg. You are a strong-willed women, and I cannot deny it is a trait I find… admirable. I knew there was something different about you when you arrived. You are nothing like the maidens there.” He sighed and looked out over the valley again. “Which is why I cannot expect you to remain on my plea.”

You studied him, in the golden evening light. He looked so small, nothing like the warrior you had seen fight so valiantly on the battlefield. But it seemed as if he knew the battle was already lost.

He let out another long breath. “Go to the White City if you wish. I’m powerless to stop you.”

Something inside of you broke, hearing him sound so defeated where moments before he’d sounded so hopeful. When he’d asked you to stay, you’d felt something in your heart, something like an ache. It was a feeling you’d grown accustomed to in the weeks you’d spent in Haldir’s company, growing ever stronger. After studying him for a few moments, you took a deep breath and spoke.

“I know what I wish,” you said, coming up beside him, slipping your hand into his. His eyes met yours, wide and bright and beautiful. “And it isn’t to go to Gondor.”

Hearing this, he smiled, a genuine smile that caused those wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, and your heart fluttered. “Do you mean you will stay?”

You ran your thumb over the back of his hand. “I will stay or go wherever you do, as long as it makes you happy.”

He brought a hand to cup your cheek. “Only if it makes you happy, too.”

You smiled back. “Believe me,” you teased, “You would know if I was unhappy.”

And Haldir threw back his head and laughed.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here at the end! Thank you for reading! This started off as a one chapter one-shot that suddenly turned into something a little bigger, and I'm so happy that it did. For my first imagine inspired fic, I'm very pleased with the results. Thanks again!!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war of the One Ring is over, you reunite with the remaining members of the Fellowship to celebrate Aragorn's coronation.

At the end of the war of the One Ring, you all returned to Minas Tirith for Aragorn’s coronation ceremony. Haldir had smiled fondly at your excitement to see all of your friends again. He saw no reason that you could not go- you’d made a full recovery and with Sauron defeated, there was no danger in traveling the distance.

The ceremony was beautiful, and you couldn’t help but shed a tear at Aragorn being crowned after so many long years as a ranger. Haldir squeezed your hand gently and you smiled bashfully. You both bowed when Aragorn had to the four hobbits from the Shire. While you hadn’t been present for the latter half of their journey, you had heard tell of all that they had done, and you harboured a newfound respect for the little masters.

However, when all the proceedings had finished and everyone was mingling and celebrating, you found that the hobbits had hardly changed and were just as excitable and energetic as you remembered.

“Just imagine,” Sam whispered in awe, “our Y/N, arm in arm with an elf!”

Merry punched him in the shoulder. “Aragorn’s with an elf too, y’know!”

“Aragorn’s a man of mystery,” Pippin inserted, “This is Y/N we’re talking about!”

Frodo was uncharacteristically quiet, but he still softly congratulated you as the others bickered about whose Elvish partner was more shocking.

Haldir seemed a bit unnerved by all of the shouting and roughhousing that the younger hobbits got into, but you were relieved to see that the perils of war had not torn them asunder. You giggled as Merry and Pippin debated all the ways elves were different than hobbits, and which one of them would make a better husband to you.

“Well,” Aragorn said as he approached Haldir, “When I left Y/N in your care, this was not exactly what I had in mind.”

Haldir chuckled. “Nor I.” He looked at you with smiling eyes. “I could only hope that it would come to this.”

Aragorn placed his hand on Haldir’s shoulder. “It brings me great joy to see you so happy, _mellon_.”

“Aye!” Gilmi bellowed, “Hard to forget when we first met. You were amongst the sternest creatures I’d ever seen!”

You laughed. Haldir _had_ seemed a little cross when you’d first encountered him in the woods, but you remembered him showing you unwarranted kindness. At the time, you’d chalked it up to being the fairer sex, Elvish courtesy or something like that. But now you were happy to know that it had been evidence of something more.

Legolas approached you from the other side. “It is good to see you well. When you remained with Haldir instead of racing to the White City, we feared the worst, until reading your letter further.”

You flushed a little. “I am sorry for not joining you on the front lines, _mellon_.”

Gimli patted you on the back a little too hard, making you jump. “Nonsense! The Hornburg was no place for a lady, and the same goes for the Black Gates!”

“I hear Lady Éowyn joined the charge with the rest of the Rohirrim,” you replied, fiddling with the ruffles of your gown.

Aragorn’s eyes darkened. “Like you, she nearly paid for it dearly.” You lowered your head, nodding solemnly.

Haldir glanced at the maiden in question on the other side of the court. “And like you, it looks like she came out of the ordeal with more than just her life.”

You all looked over to where Éowyn was laughing vibrantly with Faramir, her arm threaded through his. They looked so happy, and you felt their joy echoing in your own chest as you leaned into Haldir.

You conversed a little while longer before Aragorn was pulled away, and Legolas and Gimli, without him as their mediator, fell into squabbling about the battle at the Gate and who outperformed who. You giggled at their familiar banter before Haldir pulled you away to the end of the court, looking out over the city.

“What comes after?” you asked quietly.

“After what, my love?” Haldir murmured into your hair.

You sighed. “So much has changed, though some things seem to be exactly as they were. We go now into a new age, under a new ruler.”

He kissed your temple and replied, “Aragorn will bring forth a new era of peace, just like he promised.” Working his way down, he kissed the top of your cheek. “You will come back with me to Lothlórien, just like you promised.” He turned you around so you were facing each other. “And I will love you until the end of our days, just like I promised.” Smiling, he kissed you on the lips. You reciprocated gladly.

No sooner had you pulled apart than you were set upon by four clamoring hobbits. Haldir, to your amusement, looked startled at the sudden commotion of Sam, Merry, and Pippin all asking questions about where you would live and what it was like being around elves all the time, wondering if you had picked up any Elvish phrases and could you teach them so that they could whisper them around Legolas and confuse him?

Giggling, you allowed them to pull you away so they could ask you about Haldir.

“So you’re really going to stay with him in Lothlórien?” Sam wondered.

“What does Lord Elrond think?” “Or Lady Galadriel?” Merry and Pippin were practically speaking over each other.

Frodo was the one who softly asked you, “You really love each other, don’t you?”

They hadn’t pulled you very far away, and you knew that Haldir would have no trouble hearing you, but you had nothing to hide. You smiled at him as you answered, “We do, very much. I didn’t realize it at the time, but he needed me as much as I needed him when I was recovering.” The points of Haldir’s ears turned a little pink, and your smile widened. “We reminded each other that, even though the world was fraught with darkness and peril, as long as we were there for each other we could outshine the shadows.” Haldir watched you with knowing eyes, his lips curving up at the corners.

“That’s all well and good,” Pippin replied, “but what about… well, you know…?”

Merry punched him in the shoulder. “Cut it out, Pip! That’s not polite!”

“What?!” Pippin exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot where Merry had hit him, “A man’s gotta make his woman happy! Or elf… elfman… you know what I mean.”

You shook your head as they descended into squabbling. Sam rolled his eyes at their antics and smiled at you apologetically. You patted Frodo and Sam on the shoulders before returning to Haldir’s side.

Haldir raised an eyebrow at you as he looped his arm about your waist. “How you bonded so quickly with such odd little creatures I may never understand.”

You laughed. “As odd as they may be, it’s something you come to appreciate when the road is long and you are weary.” You watched them bickering as if they hadn’t just traveled back from the edge of the world. “Gandalf remarked on the courage of hobbits, once. They’re incredibly brave. To laugh and sing, even when faced with reckless evil.” You frowned. “You see now, don’t you? Why I was on the parapet that day?”

He tilted his head. “You told me you were there because you had every right to defend your brethren, as I recall.”

“Yes, I wanted to keep them safe,” you replied, glancing at Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli talking, “But I also felt a duty, to preserve the good of this world.”

Haldir pulled you closer. “Was that not the purpose of the Fellowship?”

You shrugged. “The purpose of the Fellowship was to destroy the One Ring, and by doing so keep the darkness from spreading to all of Middle Earth. But… spending time with the Fellowship, getting to know them, becoming their friends, I realized what was truly at stake. I saw firsthand what we stood to lose.”

Watching the hobbits bounding after Aragorn as he approached Arwen in the middle of the court, Haldir nodded. “Yes, I think I understand.” He pulled you closer so your head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. “I felt the same when I carried you from the wall.” You looked up at him as well as you could, curled into his body the way you were. “Sitting with you after the battle, I began to wonder if I could bear to send you away again, to risk you not returning.” He hung his head and let his hand drop away. “I hope you do not think me a coward.”

Furrowing your brow, you cupped his face in your hands. “Why would I think that?”

He looked at you with mournful eyes. “I was not brave enough to let you go, or to walk into the mouth of Mordor myself. I was selfish- if darkness was going to fall, I wanted to spend every moment of light with you.”

You felt your eyes welling up with tears. You blinked them away. “You’re not a coward.” You kissed him lightly before adding, “You were brave to reach out for what you wanted, instead of giving up. You could have been paralyzed by the fear of the future, but you made the future you wanted to see.”

Laughing, you wiped at your eyes. “Look at me, waxing poetic. This is a day of celebration, is it not?”

Haldir smiled at you, his eyes shining as yours were. “It is indeed.” He moved to grabbed a few flutes of wine from the tray of a passing servant and handed you one before lifting his own. “To the future.”

You lifted your own glass. “To Aragorn, and to the dawn of a new age.”

He touched his glass to yours and closed the distance between you. “To us.” You both took a sip of wine, watching each other with burning eyes. You would have plenty of time to build a future together, and do with it what you wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to write another chapter for this, but I felt that there should be one more part for the end of the Return of the King. I'm quite proud of the way this turned out, for being sort of tacked on at the end. I hope this is a satisfactory end to this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines found here:  
> http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/124758163499/imagine-hald%C3%ADr-taking-care-of-you-after-you-take-a  
> https://lordofthepotters.tumblr.com/post/171748389395/imagine-haldir-singing-to-you-as-you-lie-wounded
> 
> Thanks to www.arwen-undomiel.com for the phrases and song lyrics.  
> www.arwen-undomiel.com/evlish/phrases.html


End file.
